


about love

by fairyshampoo



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Longing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyshampoo/pseuds/fairyshampoo
Summary: “if i say your name, it feels like i’m saying i love you.”xoradam carries geneva to bed after a long day of research
Relationships: Detective/Adam du Mortain, Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	about love

The warehouse was bathed in the tranquil sound of silence except for the light sounds of Adam’s pacing up and down the hallways. He had done this a lot more since the detective’s new integral role in the team. Now she’s here and suddenly he knows he’d do anything to make sure she’d stay that way.

This was a good thing, at least he had to convince himself it was. It allowed him to know she was safe, or as safe as she could be with the new world she was thrown into. She’d dedicated herself to being a good teammate, to make sure they’d be able to rely on her no matter what. This led to late nights training in combat or studying in the library, which was where he found her tonight.

Her tired body slumped away in the armchair she’d started her study session in, and whatever she was reading was clutched in her hands. She held onto the book like it’s a lifevest keeping her tethered to the world. He’d slowly come to realize just how quickly she took to learning a new subject, there was something in her that made her crave perfection once she started to learn anything new.

She steals his breath, with how the dim light captures the light freckles that adorn her cheeks. Her body seemed to contort with the way she tried to curl her entire body frame onto the armchair, he caught himself stifling a smile at the sight of it. He takes in the sight for another second, committing the moment to memory before gently lifting her from the armchair.

With her in his arms Heaven is a place on Earth, nothing would ever tear away this moment from him. His senses flooded with the feeling of her, the beat of her heart, and the steady lull of her breathing melt into a harmonious song that replays in his head.

There was something to be said for love at first sight. He wasn’t so quick to believe in such a thing, whether it could be real or not, was never something he cared about. But, her. She was the exception. Maybe because in some ways he knew she was always searching for him, he couldn’t deny it - try as he might. The way that their presence around each other brought a comfort that couldn’t compare to even the holiest prayer.

His feet carried her off to her room; not even a motion of hesitation appeared in his steps as he walked through the long labyrinths of hallways. The map to her room was already planted deep within his mind and before he even realizes it, he’s outside her bedroom door like a dozen times before.

He moves inside and lays her upon the bed with extra caution, not that she was anything fragile but all diamonds should be handled with care. Pale moonlight sunk into the room through the lining of her curtains and the beams kissed her skin to treat her freckles like stars upon her face. He knew that he should head back to the training room like he intended to do, still, a small part of him said he should stay.

And for once, he gave into the voice. _‘Just a minute’_ , he told himself. That’s all he needs, a minute of her flooding his senses as if she’s meant to live in his bloodstream. A minute of this, the room filled with nothing but the steady sound of her breathing to remind him that she is safe and sound.

He sits on the edge of the mattress as close to her as his heart allows and brushes her hair back softly, his fingers grazing her cheek like they were mapping out the constellations peppered across her face. She shivers with relief as his fingers caress her cheek, the sensation feeling as peaceful as the gentle kiss of the midnight moon across their skin. _‘A moment of indulgence’_ that’s all this was he thought to himself. A moment to think about what could be, but never would.

Then he can hear it, the subtle way her heart starts to race with his caress and her eyes flutter open. It takes a moment for her eyes to adjust to the dim lighting, but with Adam’s own hyper-senses he’s already enamored with the deep brown that melts in her eyes.

“I was just making sure you were in bed safely. Sleeping on the armchair didn’t seem the most suitable option...”

He clears his throat as if he has more to say, yet any words flatter the minute she smiles. It’s small and lazy, laced with the haze of sleep but it’s still beautifully raw. And it was all for him.

The thought made him stiff if only momentarily until he noticed the way her eyes glazed over him like he could be just a figment of her imagination. Maybe he should have been with the way he had gotten up to leave so quickly, she knew he never wanted to be caught here.

“You don’t have to leave.”

Geneva’s voice is barely above a whisper, anyone else could have mistaken it for a trick of the wind. But he knew, he could recognize her voice even if it was lost in the fog, he’d find her.

“ _Geneva_..”

Her name is a whisper, a silent plea on his lips. He whispers her name to hold onto this moment, the way he always wishes he can when they’re close.

And for a minute, Adam wants nothing more than to give in. For his heart is weary, tired of holding back and wanting to give in. It’s whispering to him that he’s been looking for a place to worship and she brings him to his knees. _“Bend me, break me .... make me whole”_ his heart reaches out to her because there’s been nothing in his last nine hundred years that has made him falter until her. And maybe if his mind wasn’t set in steel he could bend to his will, but he doesn’t, and yet she has eyes that could make him melt.

When he turns to go her hand settles on his arm, in an effort to keep him close. Her skin against his begs to break down his walls and her eyes whisper _“Don’t go”_. Her hands ache as she stops herself from dragging him closer towards her, but Adam's gaze is as hard as stone, she can’t see the way his heart flutters under her stare.

“Goodnight, detective.”

And with that he stalks off out of the door, the gentle sound of it closing seems to vibrate in her ears as a reminder that he’s gone once more. But he’s not - not really, because his head rests against the frame. He stays there until he can hear her heartbeat slow and her breathing lull into the gentle sound of sleep.

It’s that sound that grants him peace.

He just wished he didn’t have to hear it so far away.

To hear her heartbeat sync in time with his own, or to have her breathe skin into him underneath the fabric of his shirt.

That was a feeling he had never known, yet he longed for it as if it was the only reason he had lived so long.

The chance to know her.

To be hers.

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from tumblr: **[here](https://nikolaistirling.tumblr.com/post/623102320594567168/about-love)**


End file.
